Drive belts are used for driving fans, alternators or electric generators, power steering systems, air conditioning systems, and various other vehicle systems. Drive belts are subject to wear through normal usage and must be replaced. A belt that is worn may start to slip and not provide the appropriate amount of power to the one or more vehicle systems. However, a belt that is worn and needs replaced may still appear to be in good working condition.